


Are You Ready?

by LadyAJ_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> This is designed as a pre-Cap 3: Civil War snippet. I only know the very basics of the Civil War storyline (essentially, what the two sides are) - the rest is pure conjecture on my part, so shouldn't spoil anyone. In return, please don't tell me any spoilers!

They'd managed to smuggle Bucky across borders, innocent smiles up front and heaps of blankets with a warm body hidden within inside the car trunk, but it only takes twenty four hours in the Avengers new headquarters before Tony’s knocking on the front door. Or his version of it anyway; smashing down in full Iron Man suit right outside. Steve isn't sure why he’s surprised to see him; Tony built the security system, so of course he left himself a way in.

“Where is he?”

“In his room.” He doesn't need to ask who he’s talking about.

"You gave him a room already? Brave. Stupid, but brave." Tony's opened his helmet but otherwise seems to be making himself comfortable inside the suit. "You'll forgive me if I leave myself a quick exit," he adds, spreading his arms slightly. The metal gleams, newly repaired and polished to a glow.

"He's not dangerous," Steve argues, because he isn't. It's Bucky who's back. Its not like he has the Winter Soldier tucked up in bed at four in the afternoon because he can't get the chill out of his bones.

Tony scoffs. "Yes he is. And you need to hand him over."

"To you?"

"God no," Tony's earlier flippancy has died and it makes his face look older. "I don't want anything to do with him, let alone babysitting duty. To the government. The police. Whoever it is that can handle him, because he needs to go through the process."

"And pay for his crimes?"

"Exactly-"

"They're not his. He was brainwashed-"

"He pulled the trigger-"

"He remembers-"

"I don't care." They're almost chest to chest, squaring up once again for a battle of wills, but Tony's words choke the breath in him and Steve is silent. He'd known this was an argument he'd have to have at some point, maybe even with his team mates, but he'd also thought he'd win it. He's never seen Tony quite like this though, and suddenly he's not so sure. "And neither will most of the world. I know you think this is just wonderful, you've got your old buddy back again, let's party like it's 1945, but he’s never going to be that guy, Steve. He's done too much to ever be that guy again, and he could flip - trip a switch - and kill you in your sleep any day. Americans won't feel safe with him free."

It's the generalisation, the 'common-good' approach that heats his blood and un-sticks his throat. "You mean you won't. I didn't think the great Tony Stark was afraid of the dark-"

"Only with good reason." Tony's voice is quiet, serious, and the anger cools as quickly as it had risen. "Have you asked him?"

"What?"

"Have you asked him what he wants? If he's the Bucky the history books talked about, he won't want to walk free for what he's done."

Steve hadn't really thought of it that way, and there's more than a grain of truth in it, but he still knows he can't let it happen. His mind can't quite wrap around a picture of broken, defeated Bucky in a jail cell before it twists right-angles away again. Maybe its selfish, but he won't let it happen not because of Bucky, but because he couldn't handle it. He knows, somehow, that this is how he'd break. "I need him."

"I needed my parents."

Steve's seen the file; he knew, even if he didn't want to remember. He didn't realise Tony knew, though. His mouth has gone dry. "He was-"

"Brainwashed," finishes Tony with a nod, then a shrug. "Still did it." He wanders behind the couch incongruously taking up part of the lobby, trails one hand along the back even though he's still got the suit on.

"I won't let him go to jail."

"I won't let him stay free." It seems they're at an impasse. Steve can't read anything in Tony's face. "Are you ready to lose everything? Because it might come to that, Steve."

He shivers. "Why?"

"Are you ready, Steve."

He squares his jaw. "I'd do anything for Bucky." He sees a flash of sadness in Tony's eyes, but also resolution. "Yes," he adds, unnecessarily.

Tony nods, then flicks something and the visor of the helmet slides silently, defiantly shut. It feels like the end of something, and Steve can't help but feel he won't see those eyes again. Not in friendship, at least. Maybe in anger, two sides of a bloody fight neither of them really wants to win. Maybe as Steve heaves his last breath, peace at last, or maybe blank and glassy, the one who fell.

Tony heads to the exit, then half turns. His voice comes through the modulator, inhuman. "I guess I'll see you around, then."

Steve stares. Watches the speck in the sky until its nothing more than a sunspot on retinas.


End file.
